Chapter 1: The Hospital
The Hospital is the first chapter of Blood is Mine. It is also the basis for the fully illustrated re-imagining, Blood is Drawn. It follows Jane Doe shortly after she wakes up bloodied and bandaged in a hospital room with no idea of how she got there. Following the standard format, the events that transpired were dictated by reader input. This chapter is 114 pages long and began on July 18th, 2017. The final page was posted on August 1st, 2017. Cast Chapter 1 introduces several important characters. * Jane Doe, an unidentified young woman in a nurse uniform and bloody bandages. * Michelle, a lab-grown police officer. * Dr. Finch, a doctor employed at the hospital. * Mr. Vasquez, another police officer and Michelle's boss. Monsters Chapter 1 has lots of different creatures too * Meat wall, made from body parts. * Head spider, a human head with spider legs. * Pink eyeball, watches you. * Wall hands, grab at you. * Huge monster, a great danger lurking in the darkness of floor 2 * Monster hands, smart monsters that comunicate. * body parts with arms, we only hear about them from Michelle. * Hacked Bio printer, The final boss of the episode. Plot Synopsis A young, unidentified woman wakes up in a hospital room holding a syringe to something banging on the door. She makes a quick decision to hide in a nearby cabinet among some towels. Shortly after she does, she hears something break down the door of her room, shuffle around, and shriek loudly before leaving once again. Once she is sure the coast is clear, she emerges from the cabinet bearing the scent of fresh linens. She gathers up some of the cleaner towels and cautiously makes her way into the hallway of the hospital. Her ability to investigate the hallway is hindered by several things. Firstly, the lights on the left side of the hall are out, meaning she cannot see much further than a reception desk. To the right, the way forward is blocked by a massive obelisk made up of organs, bones, and various other grisly pieces. Upon inspecting it, it is revealed that it occasionally breathes, and has eyes, though they don't seem to be able to actually see. Her immediate reaction is one of disgust, and she finds herself unwilling to get close enough to it to take a sample of blood from it. It is at this point that her bandages animate and take the sample for her, much to her confusion and surprise. Instead of dwelling on this, however, she elects to move away from the meat wall and investigate the desk. She sits down in the chair and goes through the desk, finding several items including hand sanitizer, a bottle of painkillers, a magazine about cats, and a severed hand. She spends some time reading the cat magazine in an attempt to distract herself from her current predicament of being trapped in "some kind of body horror nightmare hospital situation". After this, she takes a moment to use one of her clean towels and the hand sanitizer to clean off the severed hand she found in the desk drawer, then rolls the hand up in one of her towels to carry it with her and uses her other towels to clean herself up a bit. It is at this point that a lout noise from the ceiling causes her to turn around, where, she notices a trail of blood seeping down the wall, and a human head with spider appendages now sitting on the desk. She slowly stands up and moves away from the head-spider, but it lunges at her. She instinctively uses her bandages to defend herself, and they end up stabbing the head-spider in the eye with the syringe of monster blood, blinding it in one eye. She then proceeds to blind it's other eye, throw a towel over it, and then pick up the desk chair and slam it over the creature's head, finally killing it. Once she is certain it is, in fact, dead, she moves on to investigate a room down the hall from the desk. Upon entering the door, she finds herself in a janitorial closet. She begins to rummage around, finding numerous things including a backpack, a screwdriver, some batteries, and some duct tape on a shelf. The room also houses a large container of green, flammable pesticide. She places all of the items into the backpack, which already contains a pack of cigarettes and a key card for the basement of the hospital. Shortly after, she hears a gunshot echo through a vent on the wall of the maintenance room. Using her newly acquired screwdriver, she unscrews the vent cover and crawls inside, sliding straight down to the floor below. Peeking out of the vent and into the new room, which turns out to be the staff break room, she sees a large young woman who appears to be in her early 20s and is absolutely jacked. The woman is holding a large gun, and is visibly injured. Very carefully, the protagonist attempts to get her attention. The woman is confused at first, but eventually figures out where the sound is coming from and makes her way over to the vent. She comments that she did not think that anyone else was still alive in the hospital, and asks who the protagonist is and what she is doing in the vents. The protagonist claims to be a "vent hermit", much to the young woman's amusement. The young woman then introduces herself as Michelle. Michelle explains that she is a police officer working for a company called Vasquez Law Enforcement, and she was called to the hospital to rescue someone. However, her target was already dead when she arrived. She then decided that, since she was already in the hospital, she would deal with the real problem. She reveals that Tobu CyberBrains all over the city have begun going berserk for unknown reasons, and that she figures the hospital likely has a bio-printer in the basement that is running off one, which would explain the monsters running around. She intends to get to the basement and shut down the bio-printer. Unfortunately, she became trapped in the break room by something pinned to the door, and it is too large for her to shoot through without running out of ammo for her gun. She then makes the protagonist, whom she calls Blondie, a deal: if Blondie can get her out of the break room, then she will get Blondie out of the hospital safely. Blondie pauses briefly to inquire about a super soaker that is sitting on a table in the break room before heading back to her starting room to go through the vent there and try to find a way to the rest of the hospital. What she finds past this new vent is not any better. She quickly decides that this hallway is awful and instead elects to head back through the vent and fill her syringe up with pesticide in the maintenance room, and then go check on Michelle, who has taken a seat on the couch and is making silly noises with her mouth while she waits. She then gets Michelle's attention again, asking for the super soaker and perhaps a lighter. Michelle reveals that her boss recently made her quit smoking, and as such she doesn't have a lighter. She does, however, pass the super soaker to Blondie through the vent. Blondie then returns to the maintenance room and fills the super soaker with pesticide as well before finally entering the awful hallway. The eyes watch. The hands reach. Thankfully, however, they don't reach far enough to keep her from entering the closest door to the vent, which leads into an operating room. Category:Chapters Category:Under Construction (Stubs)